The Truth About Cinderella
by i-love-chu-xx
Summary: This story is brilliant read it.


**Well this is a story I wrote for a project at school honestly. My teacher didn't really understand it and she highly offended me but that's alright she just wasn't complex enough to understand lawl. This was edited like four times so if there is a mistake just don't. I'm weird so sorry for my awkwardness. Typical misunderstood writer lol.**

People always seem to tell this story wrong. No one really knows the real version because they find it to farfetched. Though, it's a much diffrent version of the story with quite a suprising and maybe controversial ending, I think it's important for people to learn th truth. Hopefully this will spread it.

*Cinderella's Point of View*

Well,you see, after my dad Bill Mays (the OxiClean guy) died, I had to move in with my stepmom. Her and her two daughters treated me like a maid. All i did was clean, which I didn't mind since the house was a mess anyways. When people asked her why i was constantly cleaning my stepmother simply told them I had OCD, and of course theybelieved her. Also  
I lived in an attic, but I didn't have mice up there with me. I had chipmunks. Not to brag or anything but you may have heard of them. They are now known as Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Anyways, one day my stepmother sent me to go get theband guess what I found? An invitation to go to a party at Jake from State Farm's house! I was super excited but my stepmom told me i couldn't go because I didn't have any khakis. I went up to my room and found a fair amount I had been saving up under my I had some money i decided to go to the thrift shop and buy some khakis. It's to bad when I got home one of my sneaky stepsisters stole my new clothes.

When the day of the party came I had nothing to wear.

"Cinderella you don't have any khakis to wear and we're going to a party to a party where ewveryone will be wearing khakis. Seriously, we can't take someone that wears skinny jeans to a khaki party can we?" My stepmother asked.

"No" I replied.

"Bummer" said my stepsister that had stole my clothes.  
Anyways, after they left my fairy godmother, the girl from the taco commercial, appeared.

"Cinderella I came to bring you some clothes for the party" she said. She waved her wand and next thing i knew i was wearing a ball gown.

"This is actually to..." I started but was interrupted by her saying "Why have swag when you could have class."

"Glass slippers or high heels?" I asked.

"Why not both!" she responded.

When I arrived for the party Jake from State Farm immediately came up and asked me to dance. I accepted and we had a fabulous time. He was just about to propose to me when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

*Cinderella's real mom point of view*

I walked upstairs to see Cinderella sitting on the floor in the attic intently staring out at the house across the street.

"Cinderella..." I started. My husband came behind me and touched my shoulder. Since Cinderella was my only child I loved her more than anything else in the world, but I just didn't understand...

"It'll be alright" Her father said.

"I just don't get this autism stuff I talk to her and she doesn't even respond. She's my own daughter and I'm not even sure if she can hear me when i talk to her" I responded.

I attempted to call her namde a few more times and still received no response.

As I was walking away I heard her father say " Who knows what's going on in her mind. For all we know she may have created a completely diffrent life in there."

*Authors note*

Since many people found this story confusing I figured it'd be best for me to explain it. First of all Cinderella's point of view is simply just her imagination. She thinks all of this is happening but she is just sitting on the floor looking through the window. The house across the street is where she thinks she lives. Her stepmother and stepsisters are figments of of her imagination. Her mom and died never really died she just imagined they did. Hopefully this clears things up?

**Other stuff**

**So I have an obsession with Jake from State Farm...judge me. I like commercials more than I should honestly. Anyways if you read this I love you 3. Sorry I'm a nerd huehuehue. Well feel free to leave a comment (please I'm begging you) and PM me please I will love you forever c:**


End file.
